Eigen Bloed
by Ton Lankveld
Summary: Joyce en Buffy Summers gaan een middagje winkelen om de moeder-dochterrelatie wat op te peppen. Behalve verleidelijke koopwaar vinden ze nog andere zaken. Duistere zaken.


**Eigen Bloed**

Rechten: De karakters Joyce en Buffy Summers zijn eigendom van Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy en 20th Century Fox. Alle andere karakters zijn eigendom van de auteur.

Autour: Ton van Lankveld   
E-mail: ton.lankveld@hccnet.nl

Tijdlijn: Dit verhaal speelt zich af, ergens tussen de episoden "Dead Man's Party" en "Band Candy".Seizoen 3, aflevering 2 en 6.

* * * 

De familieauto van de Summers draait het uitgebreide parkeerterrein van het winkelcentrum op. Familieauto houdt in dat Joyce het exclusiefrecht heeft op de besturing, en dat haar dochter Buffy zich met de passieve rol van passagier tevreden moet stellen. Een onrechtvaardige situatie naar de mening van het, bijna, rijbevoegde meisje. Zeker omdat sommige leeftijdgenoten al genieten van dit voorrecht.

Zoals gebruikelijk op zaterdagmiddag is parkeerruimte een schaars en gewild product. Het duurt dan ook even voordat Joyce een zojuist verlaten plek kan veroveren. Vlak voor de bumper van een auto met minder massa. De man heeft zijn succesvolle rivale dan ook veel te vertellen, maar niets goeds.

"Dit zijn de negentiger jaren." beantwoordt Joyce de bedenkelijke blik van haar dochter. "Als een dame geen voorrang krijgt, néémt ze die."

"Gelijk heb je." vindt deze. "Wie heeft er nu een hoge no-claim nodig."

Voor diegene die regelmatig naar L.A. gaat is het Sunnydale winkelcentrum natuurlijk maar behelpen. Voor een stadje van deze omvang is het echter een heel complex. Door de decennia heen is het in verschillende stappen verbouwd en uitgebreid. De opeenvolgende architecten hebben echter geen enkele moeite gedaan hun creatie in harmonische samenklank met de reeds bestaande bebouwing te brengen. Dit geeft de studenten Architectuur de gelegenheid om de veranderde eisen en mode van een typisch Amerikaans massaverwerkend complex op één plaats te onderzoeken. Een schoonheidsprijs zal het echter wel nooit winnen.

Voor de mensen die hier hun geld verdienen of uitgeven, zijn deze beschouwingen puur academisch. Alleen het alledaagse praktisch nut is wat geldt voor hen. Daarbij komt dat, ten opzichte van L.A., de prijzen hier wat vriendelijker zijn. Deze combinatie van een redelijk aanbod met redelijke prijzen maakt van dit winkelcentrum een magneet die klanten vanuit de wijde omgeving aantrekt.

Dit is dan ook één van de redenen waarom Joyce hier graag winkelt. Het is hier altijd gezellig en de ruimten gonzen van bedrijvigheid. Een bijkomende reden is dat ze gisteren een lucratieve handel heeft afgerond. Dit geeft haar weer wat financiële ademruimte. Kortom, de mogelijkheid om wat noodzakelijke aankopen te doen, en een paar minder noodzakelijke. Bovendien vindt Joyce dat ze na deze twee slopende weken van hard en lang werken, die deze succesvolle verkoop mogelijk gemaakte, wel een pleziertje heeft verdiend.

Een succesvolle zakenvrouw te zijn is mooi en aardig, ware het niet dat haar moederlijk geweten een vermanend vingertje opsteekt. Door het vele werk voor de galerie heeft ze deze twee weken nauwelijks tijd gehad voor haar dochter. Een probleem dat veel alleenstaande moeders kennen.

Maar niet veel van die moeders echter, komen tot de ontdekking dat hun zeventienjarig kindje een duister dubbelleven leidt. Niet dat het Buffy's schuld is, heeft ze begrepen, maar het heeft nog diepere groeven in haar ziel getrokken dan de echtscheiding. Het feit dat haar dochter dit drie jaar lang voor haar heeft weten te verbergen, beschouwt ze als een persoonlijk falen. Ze verwijt zichzelf dat, indien ze meer tijd voor Buffy had vrijgemaakt, ze dit alles had kunnen voorkomen. Die fout wil ze niet nog eens maken. Ze heeft zich ferm voorgenomen dat vandaag het begin is van een hechte moeder-dochter relatie. Een middagje winkelen is dan een goede openingszet.

Het duurt dan ook niet lang of Joyce en Buffy vergelijken, keuren en beoordelen de aangeboden koopwaar als twee hartsvriendinnen. Met de oudste als penningmeester. Niet dat ze alles kopen wat ze in handen krijgen, integendeel zelfs. Hoe de verkopers en verkoopsters hen ook proberen te verleiden tot de aanschaf van hun producten over te gaan, het dynamische duo houdt de creditkaart goed opgeborgen. Meestal dan. Het nadeel van het daadwerkelijk kopen is, dat dit het einde is van het zoeken, vergelijken, onderhandelen en al het andere dat het winkelen zo spannend en opwindend maakt.

Na een paar uur is de warming-up achter de rug. Inhoudende dat de kleine inkopen zijn gedaan. Beide vrouwen veroorloven zich de luxe van een niet te goedkope parfum. Het nieuwe Tosti-ijzer valt onder de noodzakelijke aankopen. Zeker nadat Xander diens voorganger in een onbewaakt ogenblik heeft gebruikt voor de bereiding van zijn inmiddels gevreesde Tosti's. Wat kantoormeubilair is besteld voor de galerie. Enkele eenvoudige maar smaakvolle sieraden waarvan de prijzen zo redelijk waren dat ze onmiddellijk zijn geadopteerd. Niet te vergeten een paar snuisterijen om thuis enkele hinderlijk lege plekjes mee op te vullen. Verder nog wat klein spul dat het vernoemen niet waard is, maar het gevolg is van de kooproes.

Na een korte maar verdiende koffiepauze, met appelgebak, is het tijd voor het hoofdprogramma. De kleding. Wat voor het voorgaande gold, geldt in nog grotere mate voor dit. De definitieve keuze kan slechts na veel en uitgebreid combineren en vergelijken worden gemaakt. Aangezien Joyce haar dochter een nieuwe jurk heeft beloofd, als een soort van verzoeningsgebaar na de spanningen van de afgelopen maanden, loopt ook deze bedrijvig op en neer tussen de kledingrekken en de paskamertjes.

Voor een korte tijd worden de slechte herinneringen en negatieve gevoelens van Buffy verdrongen door fijne stoffen en schattige kleurencombinaties. Het is voor het eerst in een lange tijd dat Joyce weer de schittering van geluk in de ogen van haar dochter ziet.

Het uitzoeken en passen is zó leuk, waarom zou je het beëindigen door een keuze te maken? Tot teleurstelling en verhulde ergernis van het winkelpersoneel blijft het zo fel begeerde plastic kaartje diep in Joyce's handtas verborgen.

Toch wordt het ook Buffy op een gegeven moment te veel. "Mam! Dit is al de vijfde kledingzaak wiens garderobe we van voor naar achter, en terug, hebben doorwoeld en aangepast. Op school gaat het gerucht dat je kleding kunt kópen, waarna je ze zelfs mee naar huis mag nemen.

" Joyce glimlacht om de opmerking van het meisje. "Je hebt gelijk. Het wordt tijd dat we mijn creditkaart afstoffen. Maar niet hier! Ik heb een speciaal adresje voor de betere garderobe tegen heel acceptabele prijzen,"

"Nóg een winkel?! Ze sluiten over twintig minuten!"

"Wees maar niet bang." stelt haar moeder haar gerust. "Voor een vaste klant nemen ze alle tijd. Bovendien, zodra de andere klanten weg zijn hebben we alle tijd om iets moois uit te zoeken." 

Tegen deze argumenten, en de verzekering dat het slechts een paar deuren verderop is, heeft Buffy niets in te brengen. Gearmd lopen moeder en dochter de dubbele deur uit, zonder acht te slaan op de teleurstelling van de verkoopster die zich al een dikke bonus had voorgerekend.

De "Fashion Garden", zoals de winkel blijkt te heten, ligt inderdaad op een niet noemenswaardige afstand. Met gordijnen is aan weerszijde van de deur een etalage gecreëerd. De linker vitrine is gevuld met een paar schitterende jurken, en zeer elegante kostuums voor de geslaagde zakenvrouw. Het feit dat er geen prijskaartjes aan hangen zegt al genoeg. Dit in tegenstelling tot het rechter uitstalraam. Hier zijn de artikelen wel degelijk geprijsd. En heel redelijk geprijsd! Kortom een winkel voor het brede publiek.

Het interieur straalt een sfeer van huiselijkheid uit. Geborgenheid en rust. De op ingenieuze wijze geplaatste lichtbronnen, van verschillende intensiteit en met subtiele kleurverschillen, zijn voor een groot deel verantwoordelijk voor dit effect. De gordijnen die de twee etalages scheiden van de rest van de winkel voorkomen dat het veranderlijke daglicht dit bederft. De ruimte is opgedeeld in eilandjes van kledingrekken die de klanten uitnodigen al slenterend het hele assortiment te bezichtigen. Langs de wanden staan open rekken met daarin de artikelen die niet perse uitgestald hoeven te worden, zoals kousen, panty's, slipjes, etc., etc.. Ongeveer een dozijn vrouwen van verschillende leeftijden en sociale status amuseren zich in dit kledingparadijs als kinderen in een zandbak.

Al snel na hun binnenkomst ontwaart Buffy een vrouw uit de leeftijdsgroep van haar moeder. Haar kleding is zakelijk, zonder stijf of afstandelijk te zijn. Zelfs tijdens een wandeling in het park zou ze niet uit de toon vallen. Het valt Buffy op dat de stijl van kleding verdacht veel op die van haar moeder lijkt, sinds ze naar Sunnydale zijn verhuisd. De gestalte van deze donkerblonde vrouw straalt zelfvertrouwen en onafhankelijkheid uit.

"Joyce, wat leuk je weer te zien!" begroet ze haar moeder, en geeft haar een paar luchtige kusjes op de wangen. "Je ziet er weer fantastisch uit."

"Jij ook, zoals gewoonlijk." kaatst Joyce het compliment. "Je kent mijn dochter Buffy nog niet, is het wel? Buffy dit is Sylvia Mayo, de eigenares van deze zaak."

"Zeg maar Sylvia." antwoordt deze. "Je moeder heeft al zoveel over je vertelt dat ik het gevoel heb dat ik je al jaren ken. Ze heeft me echter nooit verteld hoe knap je bent. Je zult de jongens wel van je af moeten slaan."

"Soms wel ja." kan het blonde meisje niet nalaten op te merken. 

"Ik zie dat je het interieur hebt veranderd. Van puur zakelijk naar een meer gemoedelijke sfeer." uit Joyce haar bewondering.

"Hiermee zet ik definitief een punt achter mijn mislukte huwelijk, zoiets als je trouwring afdoen. Nu is er niets meer dat me aan mijn ex herinnert. De oude bagage is weggegooid, en de weg is open voor een nieuwe toekomst. Maar ik wil niet te somber klinken, hoe vind je het?"

"Schitterend!" antwoordt Joyce enthousiast, duidelijk tot genoegen van de eigenares.

"Ik heb trouwens de Clayton Collectie verkocht." vervolgt ze met gepaste trots. Als iemand dit wapenfeit weet te waarderen dan is het Sylvia wel.

"Ik ben zó blij dat te horen." zegt deze en omarmt Joyce hartelijk. "Ik had gehoopt de collectie nog een keer te kunnen komen bewonderen, maar de verbouwing liet me helaas geen tijd. Ik hoop dat je er foto's van hebt laten maken, dan kunnen we er nog een keer onder het genot van een kopje koffie van genieten. Het is natuurlijk niet hetzelfde als de originelen, maar toch."

Ondertussen volgt Buffy gedwee haar moeder die door mevrouw, of mejuffrouw?, Mayo tussen de rekken door wordt gevoerd.

"Ik babbel en babbel maar en vergeet helemaal te vragen waar ik jullie mee van dienst kan zijn." onderbreekt de winkelierster haar eigen uitwijdingen.

"Ikzelf ben toe aan een nieuw representatief kostuum voor mijn werk, en voor mijn dochter zoek ik een jurk voor speciale gelegenheden."

Een glimlach komt tot bloei op Buffy gezicht en haar ogen schitteren van hoopvolle verwachting. Ze heeft al bewonderende blikken naar enkele rekken geworpen. Ze kan de drang om een paar prachtexemplaren naar de dichtbijzijnste kleedkamer te ontvoeren maar moeilijk onderdrukken.

Helaas zit het programma anders in elkaar. Zakenvrouwen gaan voor het meisje. Met andere woorden, ze zal geduldig moeten wachten totdat haar moeder een geschikte combinatie heeft uitgezocht. Of beter gezegd, zolang Sylvia nodig heeft haar vriendin naar smaak en stijl te kleden. Het respect dat haar moeder voor deze geslaagde zakenvrouw toont is voor het tienermeisje bijna gênant. De enkele keer dat Joyce zelf iets uit de rekken durft te kiezen, smeekt ze bijna om de goedkeuring van deze vrouw.

Aan de ene kant is Buffy blij dat haar moeder iemand heeft gevonden die ze bewondert, en aan wiens voorbeeld ze kracht ontleent. Maar aan de andere kant drukt dit rolmodel haar eigen ego naar de tweede plaats. Geen goed uitgangspunt voor een sterke en stabiele eigen persoonlijkheid. Zolang deze overweldigende invloed van mevrouw Mayo zich beperkt tot diens winkel kan Buffy daar wel mee leven. Zeker als ze ziet hoe gelukkig haar moeder is met de verschillende combinaties die de revue passeren.

Uiteindelijk, ruim na sluitingstijd, heeft Joyce de definitieve keuze gemaakt. Buffy is blij te zien dat het gekozene ook werkelijk bij haar past. Even was ze bang dat ze zou veranderen in een clone van de winkelierster. Met een sierlijke pirouette, die ze niet van haar had verwacht, toont ze haar dochter trots haar nieuwe uiterlijk. Deze geeft blijk van haar oprechte bewondering met een kort maar hartelijk applaus.

"Ik denk dat het nu wel tijd wordt je geduld te belonen met de beloofde jurk." zegt Joyce tegen haar tienerdochter. Dit zijn de mooiste woorden die het meisje vandaag heeft gehoord. Met het enthousiasme van een alcoholist die na een drooglegging van een week zich weer op de bar kan storten, grist Buffy twee jurken die haar al een hele tijd toe lonken uit een rek, en duikt het paskamertje in. 

Zodra ze even later te voorschijn komt ontvangt ze de welgemeende bewondering van de twee vrouwen. De hoofdkleur van de jurk is een zacht roze. Witte stroken accentueren de sierlijke vormen van de draagster. In dit geval een zeer gelukkige Buffy. Nog voordat haar moeder en Sylvia alle details hebben kunnen beoordelen schiet ze alweer het kamertje in. Veel te ongeduldig om de tweede jurk lang te laten wachten.

Haar volgende verschijning is mogelijk nog spectaculairder dan de eerste. De strakke zwarte jurk laat de vrouwelijke contouren van het meisje goed uitkomen. Een bijbehorende kanten vestje en wikkelrok maken het ook acceptabel buiten de privacy van het eigen huis. Joyce's bedenkelijke moederlijke blik vervaagt door de enthousiaste uitroepen van Sylvia. Het tienertje laat zich nu uitvoerig bewonderen. Ieder is het er over eens dat het één van deze twee jurken moet worden. De conservatieve roze, of de meer exotische zwarte.

Bij het zien van de prijskaartjes betrekt Joyce's gezicht, en met haar dat van Buffy. De teleurstelling is voor zowel moeder als dochter groot als blijkt dat het gevraagde meer dan een beetje boven hun resterende budget ligt. Een kort bezoek aan de kledingrekken die wel binnen hun prijsklasse vallen, brengt ook al niet wat ze hoopten. De mooie kleren die Joyce net voor zichzelf heeft uitgezocht verliezen onmiddellijk hun glans. Haar dochters ogen drukken niet zozeer teleurstelling dan wel verslagenheid uit. Het meisje heeft de laatste tijd toch al veel tegenslag moeten verdragen. Ze had zo gehoopt dat een nieuwe jurk haar enige dochter weer wat levensvreugde zou schenken.

"Ik denk dat ik wel een oplossing weet voor dit probleem." onderbreekt Sylvia Joyce's zwaarmoedige gedachten. "Eentje die Buffy's hart zal verkwikken zonder haar moeder naar het armenhuis te verbannen

." Moeder en dochter Summers kijken de winkelierster aan met een mengeling van hoop en scepticisme. Bang voor een nieuwe teleurstelling.

"In het magazijn heb ik nog enkele jurken die voor hun prijsklasse te lang in de rekken hebben gehangen. Ze doen niet onder voor deze exemplaren, en jullie kunnen ze krijgen voor de inkoopsprijs.

" Joyce's gezicht fleurt op, maar Buffy is nog niet helemaal overtuigd.

"Vertrouw me maar." glimlacht ze het meisje vriendelijk toe. " Ze zijn exclusief, en in jouw maat. De jongens zullen je bewonderen, en de meisjes je benijden."

Terwijl ze naar het achterste gedeelte van de winkel lopen kijkt Joyce haar vriendin dankbaar aan. Diens snelle denken is de redding van meer dan alleen een winkelmiddag.

Vlak voordat ze de deur kan openen die hen toegang zal geven tot het magazijn, wordt de eigenares aangesproken door één van haar medewerksters. Iets over problemen met de dagafrekening.

"Jullie vinden het toch niet erg om vast zelf iets uit te zoeken hoop ik?" richt Sylvia zich tot haar klanten. "De jurken bevinden zich links-achter in de ruimte. Ik verwacht niet dat ik veel tijd nodig zal hebben.

" Nadat Joyce haar heeft verzekerd dat ze het wel zullen vinden, verontschuldigt de winkelierster zich en beent, gevolgd door het winkelmeisje, richting toonbank.

Nu ze op zichzelf zijn aangewezen neemt Buffy het voortouw en verschaft zich toegang tot de opslagruimte.

"Net de grot van Ali Baba, toen hij nog vrijgezel was." geeft ze haar eerste indrukken door aan haar moeder, die op de voet volgt.

"Vergeleken met mijn magazijn ziet dit er picobello uit." merkt deze op als ze de rijen kledingrekken, geopende en ongeopende dozen, verpakkingsmateriaal en wat niet nog meer zij, aanschouwt. Haar dochter verspilt geen tijd met het filosoferen over de logistieke en economische indeling van deze ruimte. Ze baant zich snel een weg naar dat deel waar ze de voorwerpen van haar begeerte verwacht. Ze wordt niet teleurgesteld. Onder transparante beschermhoezen ontdekt ze al snel een paar schitterende jurken. Joyce's opmerkingen om haar dochters geestdrift wat te temperen hebben geen enkel effect. Snel wordt het eerste exemplaar bevrijdt van diens povere omhulsel, zodat de volle schoonheid van het kledingstuk, kunstwerk in Buffy's ogen, tot zijn volle recht komt.

De lichtbeige jurk is versiert met uitbundig borduurwerk en smalle kanten stroken. Ongeduldig verwijdert het tienermeisje het plastic van een tweede. Een rood-zwarte jurk met smalle schouderbandjes en split. De stof glanst de twee vrouwen tegemoet. Een derde en vierde jurk beloven nog meer moois.

Terwijl haar dochter opgaat in de stoffen waaruit haar dromen zijn gemaakt, merkt Joyce op hoe de twee winkelmeisjes het magazijn betreden.

"We hebben het gevonden hoor." zegt ze tot het duo. "We komen er wel uit."

"Dat betwijfel ik." antwoordt het meisje met het ravenzwarte haar, dat Sylvia op het kasprobleem attendeerde.

De manier waarop ze langzaam op haar toe lopen bevalt Joyce niet helemaal. Het doet haar denken aan natuurfilms die ze in haar weinige vrije tijd graag kijkt. In deze films is dit het gedrag dat zebra's, gazellen en andere prooidieren nerveus maakt. Op het moment dat de gezichten van de twee nieuwkomers vervormen tot de grimas van ondoden, beseft Joyce welke rol zij en haar dochter is toebedacht.

"Blijf van mijn dochter af!" zegt ze met een mengeling van vastberadenheid en angst, terwijl ze zich beschermend voor haar oogappel plaatst.

"Is dat niet míjn tekst?" klinkt het luchtig van achter haar rug. "Of iets in die trant?"

Joyce wil haar jonge dochter tegenhouden als die zich langs haar opstelt. Ze ziet er zo klein en kwetsbaar uit.

"Het lijkt me verstandiger dat ik als V.D. de beschermende rol op me neem." zegt Buffy, en geeft haar moeder een bemoedigend knipoogje.

Joyce verstand moet haar gelijk geven, maar haar hart schreeuwt er om haar kind tegen deze monsters te beschermen.

"We willen niet het twistpunt zijn die een mooie moeder-dochter relatie in de weg staat." zegt het meisje met het zwarte haar. De dominante van de twee vrouwelijke vampiers. "Het is ons om het even wie nu wie beschermt. De één is het voorgerecht en de ander de hoofdmaaltijd.

"De woordvoerster stort zich met een triomfantelijke grauw op Buffy. Een gesprongen voorwaartse trap breekt de aanval ruw af, en de grauw. Ze ziet de daarop volgende trap, die haar tegen de muur slaat, niet eens aankomen. Het tweede roofdier, ooit een eenentwintig jarig meisje met licht rood haar en bedekt met sproeten, weet door Buffy's verdediging heen te breken en haar naar de grond te drukken. De klap waarmee de blondine de grond raakt perst alle lucht uit haar longen. Ze heeft een paar seconden nodig om zich hier van te herstellen. Meer denkt de roodharige niet nodig te hebben om haar slachtoffer een dodelijke beet toe te brengen. Een dubbele klap op haar oren beleerd haar beter. Jankend van pijn richt de vampiere zich op, totaal onbeschermd voor de stoot die haar over een paar dozen werpt. Op het allerlaatste moment kan de liggende Buffy nog net een harde trap naar haar hoofd ontwijken. Een tweede weet ze met haar onderarmen te blokkeren. Met een schaarbeweging van haar benen kan ze haar donkerharige aanvalster tegen de grond werken. Een houten klerenhanger dient als provisorische staak, en een seconde later bezegelt een routinematige steek in het dode hart, het stoffige lot van één van Sunnydale's minder gewaardeerde inwoners.

"Wat heeft dit te betekenen?!"

De aandacht van de drie vrouwen springt van het gevecht naar de deur die toegang geeft tot de winkel. Daar staat Sylvia Mayo. Haar gezicht houdt het midden tussen ongeloof en verontwaardiging.

"Vlucht! Dat meisje is een vampier. Ze probeerde ons te vermoorden!" waarschuwt Joyce haar vriendin. Deze bevindt zich vlak bij het monster, en ze is er niet zeker van dat haar dochter bij een eventuele aanval op tijd zal zijn.

"Kristy?!" richt Sylvia zich bestraffend tot haar medewerkster, zonder acht te slaan op de waarschuwing.

"Het was Sue's idee. Ze had zo'n honger." probeert de verkoopster zich schuldbewust tegenover haar werkgeefster te verantwoorden. "Maar dat meisje is veel sterker dan al de andere mensen waarmee we ons hebben gevoed." En wijst beschuldigend naar Buffy, die ondertussen overeind is gekrabbeld. "Ze heeft Sue gedood!"

"Ze probeerde ons te vermoorden! Buffy handelde uit zelfverdediging." verdedigt Joyce de gewelddadige acties van haar dochter.

"Je stelt me teleur." richt Sylvia zich tot de galeriehoudster. "Ik dacht dat we vriendinnen waren. En nu moet ik tot de ontdekking komen dat je dingen voor me hebt verzwegen."

Joyce kijkt haar vriendin verward en gekwetst aan.

"Dingen die hartsvriendinnen met elkaar delen." zet mevrouw Mayo haar verwijt voort, terwijl ze langzaam op moeder en dochter komt toegelopen. "Dingen als; mijn dochter is de Vampier Doder."

Joyce kan de beschuldigingen van haar vriendin niet begrijpen. Ze worden belaagd door vampiers, en zij zeurt er over dat ze haar niets heeft verteld over feiten die ze tot voor kort zelf niet kende. Nog voordat ze kan antwoorden neemt haar dochter het woord.

"Ik heb anders de indruk dat u vandaag ook niet helemaal openhartig bent."

De situatie wordt voor Joyce met de seconde verwarder.

"Dit zet de gordijnen voor de etalages, en de vreemde opstelling van de weinige spiegels, in een ander daglicht." vervolgt het blonde meisje tegen de winkelierster.

"Slim kind." De glimlach van de vrouw verandert in de spottende grijns van een vampier.

"Oh God!" hoort Buffy haar moeder achter haar rug geschrokken fluisteren.

"Verkeerde partij." smaalt de vampiere. "Maar genoeg gebabbeld, het is tenslotte etenstijd. Kristy!"

Het aangesproken meisje komt snel naast haar gebiedster staan.

"Val haar aan!" beveelt Sylvia en wijst op Buffy.

Aangezien ze er getuige van was hoe Sue aan haar einde kwam, zit haar enthousiasme om het commando uit te voeren in de directe nabijheid van het absolute nulpunt. De grimmige glimlach van de blondine die met de functieomschrijving 'Vampier Doder' door het leven gaat, is ook al niet erg motiverend.

De aarzeling van haar ondergeschikte duurt de oudere vampiere wat te lang, Ze pakt de jonge vrouw vast, en gooit haar tegen haar tegenstandster op. Niet in staat het menselijke projectiel te ontwijken, noch het te stoppen, valt Buffy onder het gewicht van de geworpene achterover. Van het moment dat Kristy haar treft, tot het moment dat ze de grond raakt, heeft de blondine één seconde om het stuk hout, dat al één vampier op zijn naam heeft staan, in positie te brengen. Zodra de roodharige vampiere met Buffy op de grond terecht komt, valt ze recht in de staak. Dóór de wolk stof, die ooit haar medewerkster was, stort Sylvia zich op haar tegenstandster en verkoopt het meisje een harde elleboogstoot in het gezicht. Zorgvuldig de nog steeds opgerichte staak vermijdend.

"Alsjeblieft Sylvia, ze is mijn dochter!" smeekt Joyce wanhopig. "Doodt haar niet."

De aangesprokene kijkt met een demonische grijns op, terwijl ze de armen van haar versufte slachtoffer tegen de grond klemt.

"Kom nou Joyce. Je weet toch, het is het lot van elke Doder om vroeg of laat zelf te worden gedood."

Het gezicht van de wanhopige moeder trekt lijkwit weg. 

Een knie treft de vampiere in haar zwevende ribben en werpt haar opzij.

"Toespraken houden terwijl je moet vechten. Geen wonder dat jullie altijd verliezen." beleert een kwade tiener met bloedneus haar aanvaller. Om te bewijzen dat ze zelf niet die fout maakt, trapt ze tijdens het praten de half liggende vrouw vol tegen het hoofd.

"Einde les!" zegt Buffy als ze aanhaalt om de staak, via de rug van het versufte wezen, in het hart te drijven.

"Neee!" roept Joyce wanhopig, en duwt haar dochter in een kledingrek. "Je mag haar niet doden! Ze is niet zichzelf, ze is . . . ziek.

"De kledingstukken breken Buffy's val. Wat erger is, het hele rek schijnt het te begeven. Ze voelt hoe de hele lading stoffen zich boven haar opstapelen. Alsof ze in een lawine van textiel wordt begraven. Het gewicht drukt haar naar de grond.

"Het spijt me zo, schatje." hoort ze de gedempte verontschuldiging van haar moeder.

"Mij niet!" Onmiskenbaar Sylvia's stem. "Ik wist wel dat ik op je kon rekenen, vriendin."

"We kunnen je helpen." verklaart Joyce. "We vinden wel een dokter, of een andere deskundige, die je kan genezen."

"Heel attent van je. Het enige wat ik echt nodig heb is jouw bloed. En als bonus, dat van je bemoeizuchtige dochter."

"Sylvia, alsjeblieft." hoort Buffy haar moeder smeken.

Ze kan het natuurlijk niet zien, maar ze kan zich goed voorstellen hoe de vampiere dreigend op de angstige Joyce toe komt gelopen. Wanhopig probeert het meisje zich uit de berg kleding te bevrijden, maar de stoffen belemmeren haar bewegingen. En wat nog erger is, ze laten de broodnodige zuurstof niet door. Instinctief verandert ze van tactiek. Ze houdt op met spartelen, en trekt haar handen en knieën onder haar romp. Als ze drukt voelt ze de weerstand van de grond door de lagen stof heen. Met een uiterste krachtsinspanning drukt ze zich omhoog. Eindelijk voelt ze hoe de stapel textiel van haar rug af begint te schuiven. Met een laatste explosie van kracht richt ze zich op.

Haar verrassende verrijzenis voorkomt op het laatste moment dat Sylvia haar hoektanden in de hals van haar moeder slaat. De paar seconden die de vampiere nodig heeft op de veranderde situatie in te spelen zijn voor Buffy genoeg om een ijzeren staaf te pakken, en de ondode daarmee een harde klap aan de zijkant van de knie te geven. Een knappend geluid wijst er op dat dit lichaamsdeel daar niet op is berekend. De kreet van pijn breekt af als een zwiepende slag, met hetzelfde wapen, haar hoofd vindt. Met het breken van een verse kledinghanger heeft de Doder opnieuw een staak. Seconden later is alles wat herinnert aan de vampiere een snel dunner wordende wolk stof.

Op haar knieën kijkt Joyce vol ongeloof en ontzetting naar de minuscule restanten van haar vriendin, en verbergt haar gezicht in haar handen.

"W-wa-waarom deed ze dat?" stamelt ze met een dikke prop in haar keel.

Haar dochter legt troostend haar armen om haar schouders.

"Ik weet dat het moeilijk te accepteren is, maar de vrouw waar we vandaag mee hadden te maken was níet de Sylvia die je hebt gekend." probeert het meisje haar moeders leed te verzachten. "Je vriendin is waarschijnlijk al een paar weken geleden gedood. Dit was een zielloos lichaam, dat werd bewoond door een demon."

"I-ik weet het." huilt de vrouw. "Dat heb je me al eens uitgelegd. M-maar Sylvia was mijn béste vriendin. Je kunt niet begrijpen hoe het is als zo iemand zich plotseling zó tegen je keert."

"Je bedoelt zoals Angel?!" antwoordt Buffy. "Mijn ex-vriendje en ex-minnaar. Diegene die ik letterlijk naar de Hel moest sturen om de wereld te redden?

Joyce's met tranen gevulde ogen vinden die van haar dochter. Daarin ziet ze de pijn samen gaat met haar donkerste herinnering. Bovendien ziet ze het bloed rond Buffy's mond en kin.

"Oh schatje. Je bent gewond! Je neus bloedt." De moederlijke zorg neemt weer de overhand.

Het meisje betast behoedzaam haar neus, en kijkt haar moeder dan opgelucht aan. "Niets gebroken, en het bloeden is gestopt. Dat is het voordeel om de Doder te zijn. Wonden helen supersnel. De lichamelijke tenminste.

"Moeizaam , meer door de geestelijke klappen dan door fysieke vermoeidheid, staat Joyce op.

Zodra ze haar dochter heeft verzekerd dat ze zover in orde is, trekt deze de zwarte jurk uit en hijst zich weer in haar eigen kleren. Het bloed heeft de prachtige stof geruïneerd.

Even later steken ze het nu bijna verlaten parkeerterrein over naar de plaats waar de familieauto geduldig op hen wacht.

"We zouden volgende week zaterdag weer samen kunnen gaan winkelen." En het meisje kijkt haar moeder verwachtingsvol aan.

Deze stemt met een knikje en een vage glimlach toe. 

"Mooi! Om er zeker van te zijn dat we dan ongestoord op zoek kunnen naar de nog steeds openstaande belofte van een nieuwe jurk, beperken we ons tot de winkels die baden in het zonlicht. Personeel met zonnebrillen en Sun-block worden gemeden.

"Joyce kijkt haar tienerdochter even verontrust aan. Ze klinkt weer bijna opgewekt. Alsof dit verschrikkelijke voorval al is vergeten. Wie loopt er nu langs haar? De Doder of haar eigen bloed? 

***Einde*** 

  
  



End file.
